Fifty Shades of Life After
by cosmicwriter9
Summary: Ana and Christian's life after the Jack Hyde incident. Set before Teddy is born. Some parts will be altered slightly. Warning: Some mature content.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I do not own the Fifty Shades trilogy. All credits go to E.L. James. Enjoy!**

I woke up in the morning to a smiling face. Christian looked down and gently caressed my belly. "Good morning beautiful," he whispered. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. "Good morning handsome," I replied with a giggle. My eyes met his, blue met grey, and all I could see in them was love. He rolled off the bed and walked towards our bathroom. "Time to get up Ana," he called to me from the bathroom, "we have a big day ahead of us." Sighing, I sat up and climbed out of bed, making my way to join him in our bathroom.

*Later that day*

Christian pulled up in his parents' drive way and helped my climb out of the car. He took my hand and gently laid a kiss on the back of it. My heart fluttered and I blushed, making him smile. We made our way up the stairs of the porch and Christian pulled out a key to unlock the door. Once we walked in, I was ambushed by a laughing Mia and Kate.

"ANA!" Kate yelled, "YOU LOOK WONDERFUL!" I laughed and told her that I felt much better. Ever since the incident with Jack Hyde, Christian has been keeping a watchful eye out for me, and for a period of time, I didn't mind.

In the midst of being interrogated by Mia and Kate, I spotted Grace coming out of the kitchen. I broke free of my two friends and gave her a hug. "How's my grandchild treating you?" Grace whispered in my ear. She was the only other person besides Christian who knew about Blip. I beamed at her and said "I'm not having anymore morning sickness! Your grandchild is treating me very well, actually, and the only one who has been treating me better is my wonderful husband." Grace smiled and went back into the kitchen to get help get lunch ready.

I walked into the living room and spotted Christian with Elliot, arguing about sports. I stifle a giggle and wrapped my arms around Christian. "Hi," I whispered in his ear. Elliot stood up and said "Hey bro, I'll leave you and Ana to be, I have a beautiful fiancé that I need to please right now." He gave us a wink and left to find Kate. I looked at Christian with a mock horrified expression. "Did he just announce that he needed to go make love with Kate?" I said. Christian laughed and kissed my cheek, "Yes, he did. And that reminds me, he's not the only one who has someone to please." I felt my face heat up, and he put his lips on mine before I could say anything.

His hands moved to my hair, tangling them in my wavy locks and pulling at my roots. "Mmm," I said involuntarily, and Christian moved his lips down to my neck, finding that spot.

"AHEM." came a voice from the doorway. Christian detached his lips from my neck and looked across the room to see Mia standing there, looking like she's trying not to laugh. "You guys aren't gonna try to christen the living room are you?" Mia said to us. Christian glared at her, obviously not pleased that she interrupted our process of, yes, trying to christen the Grey's living room. "We were about to, Mia," said Christian, and I gave him a punch in his arm, "until someone decided to interrupt us. Don't you have a Kavanagh by the name of Ethan to find?" Mia blushed and said "He's already here, and lunch is ready, so why don't you put your hands off your wife and get your ass in the dining room."

Christian gave me one last kiss and we reluctantly headed out of the living room and into the dining room, where we spotted Kate and Elliot, both slightly flushed. Elliot gave Christian a thumbs up and Kate blushed. Mia then came walking out of the kitchen. "You let Elliot screw Kate, but I wasn't allowed to do anything with my wife?" Christian asked her. Mia eyed Kate and Elliot, then turned to Christian and said "Well, they had enough common sense to go up into his bedroom, while YOU guys on the other hand, tried to do it in the living room." Kate burst into laughter and I shot her a glare.

Grace came out holding a platter and told Mia to go in the kitchen to help bring the rest out. Christian and I took seats next to each other and I turned to him and said "Do you think we should tell them?" He looked momentarily confused until I pointed to my belly. His eyes lit up and he smiled. "Baby, if you think you're ready to tell them, we will after lunch." I gave him a kiss and said "After lunch it is then, Mr. Grey. I love you." "And I love you too. After we break the news, I'm ready to take my wife up to the bedroom for a "nap"." I opened my mouth to say something, but was interrupted my Grace and Mia saying that it was time to eat.

I loaded my plate full of food, and everyone at the table besides Christian and Grace stared at me like I was insane. "Wow Ana," Kate said, "I've never seen you eat this much." "I'm hungry." was all I said.

When it was time to have desert, Christian stood up and motioned for me to do so as well. I realized that my legs were shaking, and Christian put his arm around my waist to steady me. "We have something to announce to you," Christian started, "Ana and I..." he took a breath. "Ana and I are expecting a baby."


	2. Chapter 2

"OH MY GOD!" Kate squealed and jumped out of her seat to run towards me, only to embrace me in what the most energetic, squeeze-all-your-air-out hug I have ever gotten. "OH MY GOD. I'M GOING TO BE AN AUNT! OH MY GOD!" she continues to yell. By this time, Mia has also made her way over and grabbed my hands and practically screamed in my face "ME TOO, ME TOO. I'M GOING TO BE AN AUNT TOO! ANA, THIS IS SO EXCITING. HOW WANY MONTHS ARE YOU ALONG? IS IT A BOY OR GIRL? WHAT'S ITS NAME? WHEN ARE YOU EXPECTING?"

I stood there, stunned by all the commotion, and I spotted Carrick who was wiping away tears. Elliot has Christian wrapped in a bear hug, patting his back saying "You go bro, I knew it would happen one day." Ethan shook Christian's hand and said "Congratulations Christian, you guys will be amazing parents."

After the news had sunk in and everyone was almost normal (Kate kept shooting glances at me) we proceeded to have desert. New york style cheese cake with rich whipped cream and fruit never tasted so good. Whipped cream. Hmmmm. I scooped a little bit of whipped cream onto my spoon and eyed my husband, who winked at me and mouthed "Maybe later". I looked around the table, hoping no one caught the exchange.

Soon after we've all had desert, Grace and Carrick went up to their room to have a nap, Ethan took Mia out for some shopping, Kate and Elliot went back to his place, probably doing the same stuff Christian and I were going to do. Christian picked me up bridal style, and I let out a squeal in surprise, then a giggle.

"Baby, shush, you don't want to wake my parents." Christian warned, and carried me upstairs to his childhood bedroom. He plopped me down on his bed and hovered over me. "You have really pretty eyes." He told me. I blushed, even though I really didn't need to. I've been told lots of times that my eyes were pretty, but never in this kind of situation.

"Thank you Mr. Grey," I said with a smile, and tilted my face up to kiss him. His mouth met mine and we shared a slow, sweet kiss, and it slowly escalated into a kiss of love, lust, and passion. I ran my fingers through his soft copper hair, and he ran his along the sides of my face. We broke apart both of us pink faced and panting. His hair was mussed by my earlier minstations.

"I would like to make love to my beautiful wife now," Christian said, "I've been extremely horny since Mia interrupted us in the living room."

"Do as you please Mr. Grey."

"Oh, I shall Mrs. Grey, and you will enjoy it."

He traced his fingertip on the hem of my blue Ralph Lauren shirt and kissed me. He continued kissing me and moved down from my mouth to my neck, then to the "v" collar of my shirt. I don't usually wear a camisole under my v-neck shirts, and so he had good access to my breasts. He dipped his tongue into the valley between my breasts and I moaned involuntarily. Christian smirked at me and continued his journey downwards. He finally reached the bottom of my shirt and he slowly lifted it up, placing kisses as he went. He paused momentarily at my belly and whispered "Hi Blip. It's Christian, your daddy. I know you probably can't hear me, but I just wanted to say that I love you. And I love your mommy, Ana. I can't wait for you to come so that I can finally met you. But right now, I'm going to make love to your mommy. Don't worry, you'll be 30 before I let you have a girlfriend."

I laughed and said "I hope you're not serious about the girlfriend thing." He gave me a look that said nothing, and continued his process of taking off my shirt. I sat up to make it easier to remove my shirt, and I am now sitting in front of my husband, in dark skinny jeans and a lavender Victoria's Secret lace bra.

"Lie down baby," Christian instructed. I complied, and he planted kisses on my abdomen, moving up towards my breasts. It ticked a little, so I let out a small giggle, causing him to smile. "Quiet Mrs. Grey," he said to me. I huffed, and he continued.

Once he reached my breasts, he traced the outline of my bra cups, occasionally dipping a finger into them to tweak my nipple. I squirmed under him and he held my hips so that I would stay still. "Patience," he whispered, "I'm getting there." I stopped squirming, and he reached under me to unhook my bra, then lifting it off by the bridge in the front. My nipples were already semi-hard, and that seemed to get Christian excited. My breasts have significantly grown because I was pregnant, and they were also more sensitive, which were both good on Christian's part.

"You have perfect breasts Mrs. Grey," Christian said to me as he pinched my left nipple between his forefinger and thumb and lowered his mouth onto the other. I sighed, and he swirled his tongue around my nipple, stimulating it and making it hard. I let out a low moan, and he released my breasts, moving townwards to my pants. He unbuttoned my jeans and pulled them down, leaving me only clothed with a matching pair of lavender lace panties.

He got off of the bed and walked towards the desk, which had my Prada handbag on it. I was confused until he pulled out a box and said to me "I brought your favorite vibrator."


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I only wrote this story yesterday, but I appreciate the nice reviews I have gotten. I you have any suggestions, please write them in the review box or PM me! Thanks guys, and Happy New Year!**

****I lay on top of my husband, panting. I felt refreshed yet tired at the same time from our intense lovemaking. I had no idea that he'd snuck a vibrator into my handbag, but I must say, it was a pretty nice surprise.

"How do you feel, Mrs. Grey?" Christian questioned.

"Mmm, I feel wonderful. My husband sure knows how to work his toys," I replied with a wink. Christian laughed and gave me a small peck on the lips. "We aim to please, Mrs. Grey."

I lay my head down on his chest and I whispered to him, "Blip will have the best daddy in the world. I love you Christian, and Blip does too." Christian sighed and ran his fingers through my hair, "I'll try my best baby, I'll try my best." We both drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

"**WAKE UP GUYS!**"

I shot up, realizing that it was Mia who said that. Christian stirred and opened his eyes. We were both still naked under the blanket, unknown to Mia. he marched over and yanked off the blanket, revealing what was under.

"MIA!" Christian yelled, "WHAT THE FUCK?" Mia dropped the blanket and put one hand over her eyes. "I will forever be scarred for life," she muttered, and walked out of the room. I looked at her retreating body in horror. "Christian!" I said, "How the fuck will I ever be able to see her the same way?" He smiled and told me "It's okay, it isn't the first time she's caught us. The many times we did sleep naked in this room, or we were making love, she walked in only to see us. I usually give her a glare, and she leaves."

"WHAT? You mean she's seen us having sex before?"

"Yes, baby. But, she is very tolerant of our behaviors."

I groaned and buried my face in his chest. I could feel my cheeks heat up in embarrassment and Christian laughed and said "I love it when you blush."

We finally went downstairs and everyone was sitting in the living room. We thought everything was fine until Mia ran up to us with her tear-stricken face and said "Kate and Elliot." She took a deep breath and started sobbing. I saw Christian wrap his arms around her to try to comfort her, but it wasn't doing much to help. I looked at Grace who had her face in her hands and Carrick who looked extremely worried.

"What happened?" I asked Grace.

"K-kate and E-E-Elliot. They were driving on the highway. And some drunk truck driver ran into their car. They're both in the hospital at the moment. We were going to go see them, but we wanted to wait for you guys."

I stood there, stunned. Kate and Elliot were in the hospital? What? Then, panic overtook me. I heard Christian cursing very loudly next to me. "If we find out who that damn driver was, I'd make sure to kill that fucking bastard. He fucking ran into my fucking brother's car and now my almosts sister in-law and my brother are in the fucking HOSPITAl. FUCK. What the fuck is wrong with that guy?" I tried to soothe him, but I was terrified too. Will they be okay?

"Come on Christian. We're going to to hospital." We walked out of the front door to our R8. As we drove towards the hospital, I looked out of the window, hoping that my brother-in-law and my best friend will be okay. A tear fell down my face, and Christian wiped it off with his finger.

"Baby, they'll be okay," he said, trying his best to sound confident. I knew he was worried too.

"I hope so," I said, just as we pulled into the hospital parking lot.


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanks for following and reviewing! You guys are awesome!**

We rushed to the hospital lobby and the nurse at the information desk peered at us over her glasses. "Who are you looking for?" She asked.

"Elliot Grey and Katharine Kavanagh," Christian replied.

"Okay, give me a second," she said as she clicked away on her computer keyboard. "Room 150, on the seventh floor. May I ask who you are?"

"Christian and Anastasia Grey. Elliot is my brother and Katharine is his fiancé," Christian replied impatiently, "May we go see them?"

The woman nodded and we rushed towards the elevator and got inside. I stared at my reflection on the walls of the elevator, secretly wondering why the elevator was moving up so slow. I notice Christian's arm snake around my waist, holding we close to him. We stayed like that until the elevator dinged for the seventh floor. Room 150 was on the left, and we knocked on the door. I held my breath until a nurse opened the door.

She eyed us and spoke "Are you here to visit Mr. Grey or Ms. Kavanagh?" We nodded, and she asked us our relation to them. That was when we heard Grace, Carrick, Mia, and Ethan behind us. The nurse looked surprised, but let us in anyway. I immediately spotted Kate, lying unconscious on her bed, with an IV in her arm. Tears filled my eyes and rolled down my cheeks.

I grabbed Kate's hand and said "Kate, Kate, if you can hear me, I love you. You're my best friend ever, and I don't want anything to happen to you. Elliot loves you, you guys will be fine. When you wake up, I'll be so happy. Kate, please wake up. I'm so sorry this had to happen to you guys. Kate. You and Elliot are going to get married. You guys are going to have Blips just like Christian and I have now. You guys will grow old together, and we will still be best friends for ever. Wake up Kate." By now, I was sobbing. Tears soaked my shirt and Christian had me in a hug.

"Hush baby," he said quietly, "they'll be fine." I nodded, but continued to sob. A few minutes later, I was all cried out and I went over to Elliot's bed. I looked at his face, handsome, chiseled, and youthful. "Hi Lelliot." I heard a voice say. It was Christian His voice was quiet and I heard sadness in it. We sat down in chairs beside his bed and Christian continued to talk. Grace and Carrick have gone to talk to a doctor, leaving Ethan and Mia talking to Kate.

'Lelliot. Wake up bro." Christian said. "Please wake up. Do you remember when we were little how we would pretend to have duels, and when I "stabbed" you, you would pretend to die? You always woke up though Lelliot. This time, it's not my fake sword, and you're not pretending to be hurt. Please wake up. Lelliot, can you hear me? It's Christian. Please wake up." He looked at me and I saw the sadness in his eyes.

I do desperately want them to regain consciousness again. Christian suggested that we spend the night in the hospital to keep an eye out for changes. Ethan stayed as well, since his sister was there. Mia had been dragged home by Grace and Carrick who promised to come back in the morning.

"Baby," I said to Christian, "we haven't ate dinner yet."

"Shit," was all he said.

I entwined my fingers in his and I said "There's a small café across the street. Should we eat, then come back?" Christian nodded and we left the room and walked to the elevator. It dinged and opened. A woman walked out of the elevator and I gasped when I saw who it was.

"Elena." I whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry I took so long... School just started after break. I mean after all, there's only ao much a 14 year old can write, right? Thanks guys, y'all are amazing!**

Elena smirked at me and eyed Christian.

"Christian," she purred at him.

"Elena, what the FUCK are you doing here?" Christian coldly asked her.

"Hmm, I heard that a certain Elliot and Kate had a minor... accident," she replies, emphasizing the word "accident".

"How did you find out?"

"How did I find out? Hah, you're asking me how I found out when I clearly knew it before you did. If Richard had been going faster..."

"RICHARD? YOU MEAN YOU DID THIS?" Christian was livid. His eyes turned from grey to black.

"No, I didn't. Richard did." Elena gave a small smile and looked at me. "Ana, dear, how is your baby doing? I already feel sorry that it has to have a gold digging whore as a mother."

I gasped and tried to lunge at her, but Christian held me back.

"No Ana, stay here," he commanded. I glared daggers at Elena and tried to break free from Christian's grasp. Elena laughed coldly.

"Oh Mrs. Grey. You think you scare me? I am not scared of you, you slut. Christian, you know you deserve better than her. Why would you want to keep someone as filthy as her? She always defies you and you know that. Come back to me, Christian. I am the only one that can truly make you happy, not this slut."

Christian released me and grabbed Elena by the arms, pinning her against the wall, and moved one hand to her throat.

"Christian!" I protested, trying to regain my balance. "Christian, don't hurt her, she's not worth it."

"Shut up you filthy slut. Christian enjoys being dominant with me, not having to satisfy with what he has with you. With me, he can do whatever he wants. He wants me, isn't that right, Christian?"

Christian stiffens and looks Elena straight in the eye and she turns pale, knowing he means business.

"Elena," Christian said, surprisingly calm, "you have no business here. You have insulted my wife, which is just about as low as you can possibly go. Don't you see Elena? She saved me. She not only saved my from my future, from myself, but she also saved my from you. I look back on the relationship we had, and I realized that it will never be enough. I don't need you Elena. Ana taught me how to love. She made me realize that I wasn't a piece of shit. She loves me unconditionally, a feeling that I've only begun to realize. I love her. Do you hear me, Elena, I FUCKING LOVE HER." He screamed that last part in her face, causing her to wince.

"Oh Christian, baby," she began, only to be cut off by Christian's harsh talking. "NO. SHUT UP. I do not want to hear any more of what you have to say. Hiring a fucking driver to fucking run over my brother's car is too much. On top of that, you can't fucking insult my family. Do you hear me, Elena, DO YOU HEAR ME?I don't want to see you at all any more for the rest of my fucking life. You caused me more pain than I realized. All I need now is Ana. And our baby. I don't need any more."

He let her go, causing her to slump against the wall. He walked back to me, and glared at Elena. "You have ten seconds to get into the fucking elevator," he ordered. Knowing that she'd been defeated, Elena pushed the elevator button, to which an elevator door immediately opened. She gathered her strength and stepped into the elevator, pausing to look me straight in the eye and mutter "Bitch."

Christian started to go after her, but I held him back. "Let her go," I said softly.

As soon as the elevator door closed, I burst into tears. I sat down on the tiled floor and leaned against the wall, sobbing. Christian took my face in his hands and whispered "Shhh, baby, don't cry. Please don't cry. I love you." I couldn't stop sobbing. I buried my face in his shirt and cried my heart out. I cried for myself, for what Elena had said to me. I cried for Christian, about what she'd done to him before. I cried for Kate and Elliot, who got hurt because of Elena. Most of all, I cried because deep down inside me, I have an inkling of fear that Christian might believe Elena, and leave me. I know that he wouldn't but theres a small part of me that fears that.

"Oh, baby," Christian said soothingly, "I'm not leaving you. I love you and that's never going to change. Even if we're old and senile, you'll still be my Ana, and I'll still be your Christian. I love you so much, I don't know what I'll do without you. Please don't cry baby. I don't like seeing you in pain."

I looked at him straight in the eyes and said "How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Know exactly what I'm thinking?"

"It's my job to know you Ana, you're my wife, and I wouldn't want anything but the best for you."

I gave him a hug and whispered in his ear, "I love you, I love you, I love you..."

"I know," he replied softly, his eyes clouded with unshed tears.

I pulled away and said to him "I didn't mean to make you upset baby."

"I'm not upset at you. I'm upset at what Elena did to you."

"I'm sorry for what she did to you."

"Baby, that's the past. I have you now. I have you, and the love of a family Elena will never know of. I love you."

"I know, and I love you so much. I can't even say how much."

He stood up and offered his hand to help me stand up. "Come on Ana," he said, "we have dinner to eat."

I managed a small smile and stood up. He pushed the elevator, and once it opened, we stepped in. "We make fond memories in elevators," Christian said dreamily. I laughed and said "Yes, Mr. Grey. I enjoy them very much."


End file.
